kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Push Them Back
The time has come to drive the Confederation off of our landmass. Lead the charge into the west! -Mission debriefing Push Them Back is the fourth mission of Act I. It takes place some months after the events of the last mission in the single player campaign and ErrorLandia has taken its time to evolve into a proper military superpower, and procedes to take more and more territory for itself, one city at a time. Pre-action Cutscene WindowsError1495: Welcome back, commander. It has been a few months... we are ready. You know what to do. Lieutenant Joe: The time has come, and we shall purge the fascists from the planet we call home. In addition, WindowsError, the fascists are on the run in the north, from Seras City, and it will soon be ours! WindowsError1495: Good to hear! Now then, I had a base prepared for you, so you can lead the charge further into Westmarch and later into Faringar City. Our technology has far surpassed that of which we had months ago. Be sure to make use of it. Lieutenant Joe: You are a hero to the people, commander, and they shall follow you if you show them the way! Good luck to you! Time to Get Serious! “''Welcome to your base, commander. It is time to take the fight to Ivan. Not as campers, but as warriors! A new day has dawned, and the sun rises in the west.”'' -Transmission from WindowsError1495 Music for this mission: World Beyond - Stormbringer The commander starts out with a large Tier 2 base that is heavily fortified and already has an army. Pretty much all of ErrorLandia’s arsenal up to this point is at your disposal, and for good reason. You must push west to Faringar City and claim it on behalf of your brothers and sisters back home in Eripore, the established capital of the Resistance. Keep in mind that you can’t rebuild structures as quickly, because Mobile Construction technology wasn’t finalized yet. It would be wise to repair buildings instead, so they last longer. Assaults on your base usually come in from the northwest, as that is where the rats are holed up. They also bring plenty of tanks, IFVs, and mobile AA guns. Occasionally, they will use bombers to... y’know, bomb your base. You’ll need fighters and Flyswatters to take them out before they can do significant damage. Dictatoral Anomaly “''Eh? You seeing what I’m seeing, commander? No ConYard and... a trail? I can’t believe this, we’ve got no intel on this sort of tech! Uhh... well... those are pretty big tire tracks, maybe they’ll lead us somewhere?”'' -Lieutenant Joe So, you finally pull up on the enemy base to see that the Construction Yard... disappeared. As if it grew legs and walked away, the CY was nowhere to be seen, aside from a trail of tire tracks. Ah, no matter, it was going in the direction you need to go, anyway. But I guess taking a little detour wouldn’t hurt, would it? BONUS OBJECTIVE: Wild Goose Chase “Man, it’s like we’re hunting Bigfoot out here... Hey, there it is! Erm... wait, what’s it doing? OH, CRAP!!” -Anonymus Soldier after witnessing the massive enemy vehicle This is an optional objective, and you don’t have to complete it, but you want to know where that trail leads, don’t you? Well, by doing it, you witness the first ever Mobile Construction Vehicle’s deployment, and it instantaneously creates a base around it! This is one of those (sort of) jumpscare moments, where the buildup‘s been pretty tense. After following a long trail of tire markings, the MCV unpacks and deploys many a base defense to destroy your entire army with. Luckily, this is all it’s got, and it won’t be able to pack up and run away again, since this is one of the very first prototypes seen in the war. Huh, seems like Ivan’s bag of tricks doesn’t have a bottom, now does it? Onward to Faringar City! Now that the bonus objective is complete (Or you decide to bypass it), it’s time to push further west! This time, you won’t miss out on conquering a city, instead, you get to command your army every step of the way! You will push through the streets and destroy three buildings in which political figures reside. They don’t support the freedom ErrorLandia fights for and must be convinced otherwise. You then must clear Confederate forces out of the city to complete the mission. This won’t be easy, but they can break under pressure. You can tell if they retreat in order to regroup elsewhere that they’re getting anxious and want the battle to be over; their soldiers’ poor training reflects their low morale as well. Some of them might even defect to your side if given a choice. Pyrrhic Victory “We... did it... We’ve won! Run, feddies! Run home to Ivan! *chuckling followed with a sigh of relief*” After much intense fighting, the Confederates were driven all the way to the beach. With no more places to run, their amphibious transports carried the surviving forces away, but victory did not come without a cost. Much of the city was in ruins from all of the fighting that took place, but the landmass was recognized by the people as a new sovereign state. That was... until the Confederation struck back.